


[podfic] Tastes Like Blue

by Jingle



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingle/pseuds/Jingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What does 'Blue' taste like exactly?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Tastes Like Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icka M Chif (mischif)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischif/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tastes Like Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/390883) by [Icka M Chif (mischif)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischif/pseuds/Icka%20M%20Chif). 



> Many thanks to Icka M Chif for letting me podfic such a wonderful fic. This was fun, and such a long time coming!
> 
> I tried to imitate the characters' voices, but keep my own voice in there, too. I don't know, it seemed to work better that way. Also, I had a different username at the time of recording.

**Length** 3:57

**Streaming** : [MediaFire Streaming](www.mediafire.com/listen/rsuz35vaad6sjd8/tastes+like+blue+podfic.mp3)

**Download** : [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/rsuz35vaad6sjd8/tastes+like+blue+podfic.mp3)


End file.
